


Unscripted Circumstance

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Post-Canon, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Byakuya turned his face back to the night sky once again.“We're together, we're alive.”
Relationships: Genocider Syo/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Unscripted Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NOT_TOWA_WAKASA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOT_TOWA_WAKASA/gifts).



He looked so peaceful, just lying there almost as if death had finally taken him. She almost hated to disturb him.

The feeling quickly passed.

“Darling!”

Putting aside the book he had been quietly leafing through with the help of a small falshlight, Byakuya scooted over wordlessly, making room for Syo beside him on the blanket he had spread out earlier. The motion may have looked silly had it been made by a less dignified person, or at least one that Syo hadn't fallen in love with.

Prancing across the concrete rooftop, Syo flopped down beside him.

“Calm evening,” Byakuya noted, greeting her in his own way with a nod of his head.

Syo sighed dramatically, clasping her hands together. “You were supposed to say: ' _The stars are beautiful tonight_ ', and then of course I would reply oh so romantically: ' _But not as beautiful as you, my love!'_.”

Byakuya never had been known to follow a script, a fact that always sent a thrill through Syo's chest in a way that no man with all of his viscera safely tucked away inside of his body ever had before.

How Gloomy ever wrote her books from beginning to end, Syo could never understand. Where was the fun in knowing the ending before you even start? Certainly, Syo had never guessed that things would end up like this.

The man she loved her back, _and also_ wasn't pinned up lifeless by a set of scissors, so she was just two for two, which sounded pretty good if you were keeping track or something. And maybe Little Miss Gloomy was the one keeping track, in one of those diaries of her's, but Syo preferred to take things one day at a time. Which, thinking about it, was easier for someone who only fronted once a week now. She and Gloomy were on a something of a schedule now, more or less and that was fine with Syo. As long as Gloomy was happier, that was the main thing.

“You're unusually quiet.”

Syo thought that Byakuya raised a brow in her direction, but it was difficult to tell in the dark, despite the myriad stars above them that night. She wouldn't have been surprised to wake up beside him one morning to find that his brows had finally ascended into the stratosphere. Of course he'd still be wickedly handsome, eyebrows or no. The glasses would hide it well at any rate.

She answered sweetly, “Just thinking about how to make this the perfect romantic evening, Darling.”

Byakuya turned his face back to the night sky once again. “We're together, we're alive.”

Said in any other situation, the simple statements may have been seen as dismissive, but on top of a rooftop set right in the middle of a ruined Towa City, Byakuya spoke a truth that rang of a promised future hard won. ...And if Syo were lucky, maybe some _other_ things would be hard later that night. She giggled to herself.

If Syo were honest with herself, perhaps there was a time in which Byakuya would have scoffed at something as frivolous as stargazing. He hadn't always been the romantic that both she and Gloomy had once imagined him as.

Near death experiences change a man. And yet, she loved this Byakuya infinitely more than the one that had once resided in her head.

“Life's a strange little bitch.” Syo smirked. While she knew that Byakuya still had been known to squirm a little when she spoke in such vulgar terms, she had to have _some_ fun. Hell, she had even heard him very clearly say ' _fuck'_ last week after dropping a book on his toe. Maybe she was finally rubbing off on him.

“Perhaps.” A restrained smile wandered into his voice as he nodded toward the space between them. “Come closer.”

Eagerly, Syo wriggled nearer, burrowing into his side, the stars blotted out by the familiar dark cloth of his jacket.


End file.
